There are numerous treatments for hemorrhoids, and the ligature resection surgery (the ligation of the artery and removal of hemorrhoids) is considered the best treatment for serious hemorrhoids. While the use of ligation surgery is effective, it is an extensive procedure involving many steps, such as an enema, anesthesia, opening of the anal region, artery palpation, and ligation. It requires hospitalization, surgical anesthesia, and recovery. It is characterized by post-operative patient discomfort.
Outpatient procedures without anesthesia include "Rubber band ligation" and "Infrared coagulation therapy". While these are effective there can be technical problems in determining and reaching the best treatment point.
The present invention provides an ultrasonic doppler blood flow detector for hemorrhoid artery ligation that combines precise identification and location of the ligation point via a rapid, minimally invasive procedure for outpatient use without anesthesia.
Two references that disclose medical devices using doppler flow detectors are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,818 ('818 Patent) and 4,802,487 ('487 Patent). The '818 patent discloses an ultrasonic diagnostic system with an ultrasonic wave transmitting and receiving transducer which is rockably disposed within the distal end of a portion of an endoscope which is inserted into a coeliac cavity. The transducer emits ultrasonic wave from within the coeliac cavity and directs it toward internal tissues of a physical body, thereby enabling an ultrasonic tomographic image to be obtained. Although the insertion of this device into the rectum is disclosed, nothing is disclosed relating to hemorrhoids or their treatment.
The '487 Patent discloses an ultrasonic diagnostic system within an endoscope. The ultrasound probe is mounted at the end of a catheter which connects the probe to an ultrasonic imaging system. The system is used to diagnose the papilla of Vater to determine if an abnormal blood vessel could hemorrhage. It has also been used to locate arteries in ulcers. Likewise, it can be inserted into the rectum to diagnose Crohn's inflammatory bowel disease or ulcerative colitis. The system is often used to locate tumors for treatment. The '487 Patent fails to disclose the use of its system for the treatment of hemorrhoids.